Te extraño
by HandyRys
Summary: Haru tiene una difícil decision por Makoto. MakoHaru


moshi moshi w espero les guste esta historia *3* para mi Nee que siempre me dedica sus fics ti amo Maykoto y mimos que me hace fic ti amo cachetitos-chan y a las que siempre me apoyan *-* mi Orquibabi 3  
>los personajes no me pertenecen es de la novela high speed y de kyoAni :v.<p>

Estas acostado en esa cama fría del hospital ya hace una semana desde que te detectaron esa rara enfermedad que casi no entiendo pero que dicen que es muy grave, te veo tan tranquilo, te veo como siempre con esa sonrisa tuya que tranquiliza a todos, pero yo así como tú, te puedo leer al mirar tus ojos y sé que no estás bien, y en una visita puedo confírmalo, vi que en tus tantos tratamientos cuando esas agujas penetran tus venas y esa sustancia se mezcla en tu sangre tu sufres, lloras y muerdes tus labios de dolor

Tú no te diste cuenta que vi esa escena de tortura para ti, y poco después que salen tus verdugos entro y tus estas como si nada y me recibes como es nuestra

Rutina, tú me recibes diciendo "Haru-chan" y yo te respondo "deja el chan" dibujas una sonrisa en tu cara y te pregunto si estás bien y tú me mientes diciendo que sí, y yo te digo que sé que eso no es verdad, tu no soportas mi mirada por saber la verdad y rompes en llanto, me dices que no soportas el tratamiento, que quieres dejarlo, quieres que te ayude y yo solo te abrazo.

Salgo de tu habitación cuando tú de tanto llorar te duermes, cuando salgo busco en los pasillos a tu doctor y con suerte lo encuentro enseguida y le pregunto cuanto tardara tu tratamiento y si valdría la pena, el solo me responde que ese tratamiento es lo que te mantiene con vida.

Regreso a tu cuarto y cuando empezaba a decirte lo que tu doctor me dijo tú me dices que lo sabes y que quieres que les diga a tus padres te dejen morir, no pude creer lo que me dices me quedo callado y cuando reacciono te digo un no, salgo de tu habitación, no puedo creer que favor me pedias, pero luego recuerdo aquella escena donde parecías estar en el infierno y sé que esa no era la primera ni la última tampoco, ese tratamiento te seguiría haciendo sentirte así. Regrese a tu habitación y te pido disculpas, pero yo no puedo ayudarte con eso, tú me miras con esa mirada opaca, desde que ingresaste al hospital te robaron ese brillo en tus ojos verdes que parecían un hermoso bosque. Me pides que te ayude, que ya no aguantas más y en tus ojos se asoman lágrimas y no dejas de pedirme ese favor tuyo.

No quiero hacerlo, no quiero perderte, quiero que estés ahí, porque? es porque cambiaria mi vida? Porque me quedaría sin un amigo? por egoísmo? Que simplemente quiero verte ahí y saber que cuento con alguien? por Amor? Porque esa palabra se me vino a la mente? Bueno yo solo sé que no quiero perderte.

Llega tu siguiente tratamiento y de casualidad llego en el momento donde otra vez veo tu cara de desesperación, de dolor, pero ahora no solo lloras, ahora te desmayaste porque no aguantaste, y en ese momento recuerdo cuando de niños nos conocimos, cuando gracias a ti entre al club de natación, como tú me ayudabas, como tú estabas ahí para mí, como me apoyabas, y no quiero perderte, pero tampoco soporto verte sufrir, no soporto verte llorar, tú me seguirás recibiendo con esa sonrisa que tú no sabes pero me encanta verla y me recibirás con tu voz salúdenme como siempre lo has hecho, pero, en el fondo tú te estas muriendo, pero lo escondes por mí,

Llego a tu habitación, tu estas demasiado débil para hablar pero tu igual estas con una sonrisa porque te da alegría verme. Te digo que te ayudare, tu sonrisa se vuelve más grande, me dices gracias y empiezas a llorar, espero que de alegría, yo no puedo aguantar y lloro contigo, me tomas de la mano y me dices "Gracias "de nuevo pero ahora en diferencia del anterior lo acompañas con un "te amo", yo solo te veo y te respondo que también te amo, nos abrazamos y salgo del cuarto para cumplir la promesa que te acabo de hacer, pero en el camino recuerdo cuando te dije te amo, no sé porque te dije eso, solo salió, es porque antes de morir quería que creyeras que sentía lo mismo por ti? O en verdad te amo? Esas preguntas llenan mi mente de nuevo.

Encuentro a tus padres y les digo que ya no quieres el tratamiento, ellos ya sabían de tu deseo,

Entonces yo les digo que te apoyo y ellos no quieren, trato de convencerlos con lo que te había visto sufrir, ellos me dijeron que lo pensarían.

Llega el 8 de diciembre y es hora de que dejen tu tratamiento, pero dijeron los doctores que para que no sufras al morir tienen que inyectarte algo que dicen que te acelerara tu muerte y acortara el dolor que sentirás por tu enfermedad

Desde la ventana de tu cuarto tu familia y yo vemos como esos doctores que con esas agujas te causarían tu muerte, cuando esos doctores poco a poco penetran tus venas con esas horribles agujas, tú me sonríes y yo te respondo igual, cuando cierras poco a poco esos dos esmeraldas que no sé por qué pero le habían regresado ese brillo, yo recuerdo la despedida que habíamos tenido momentos antes, me volviste a decir te amo y que querías que siguiera con mi sueño, yo no te podía responder nada, cada palabras hacia que mi tormenta en los ojos aumentara, tú me abrazaste y yo te abrase tan fuerte y te dije que yo también te amaba, aún te sigo diciendo "te amo" sin saber porque.

Estoy enfrente de tu tumba, está llena de flores, aunque ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que te encerraron en ese ataúd, tus amigos y familia no dejan de traerte flores y yo tampoco dejo de hacerlo, y sabes?, ahora entiendo porque te decía aquellas palabras, porque me di cuenta que te amo Makoto y que cada dia que pasa te extraño mas.


End file.
